


Ain't No Sunshine When He's Gone

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Percy and Nico are friends, death mention but nobody dies, missing each other, solangelo, sudden quest for Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico misses WillI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicostolemybones
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Ain't No Sunshine When He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I projected a little here

Nico missed him. He knew that Will would be back, eventually, but he didn't know when. He was already on the verge of a panic attack, picking his phone up and putting it back down, opening up messenger to the last message he sent; I love you. Will's tiny icon indicated he'd read it. Nico tapped the last message Will had sent. 4:43am. It felt like forever. 

He didn't have the energy to distract himself, laying there in bed under his quilt with as many blankets as he could find over his head. He lay there, locking his phone and staring at the wall. He felt like crying, but he felt too awkward to cry alone, and soon the anxiety started to swirl into a sharp stab to his chest every time he breathed in, but of course, he ignored it. 

Will was on a quest, had left in the dead of night. He'd only been able to quickly message Nico goodbye whilst on the train, then Nico wouldn't be able to hear from him for however long it would take. He felt sick, because what if Will died? What if Will died and Nico never got to hold him in his arms? To say I love you out loud? Will was finally in school, which meant long distance, and that was okay- they spoke every day, messaged almost constantly, weren't afraid of saying how they really felt. 

And Nico wished he wasn't so afraid to shadow travel, wished he wouldn't be ill if he tried it, wished he wasn't so scared of fading if he did. He wanted their first hug.

And now? 

Maybe they'd never have that hug, if Will didn't make it out alive. Will could die before Nico had the opportunity to cup his cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb across his cheekbones as he took in Will's beautiful eyes, would never get to tenderly say 'I love you, sweetheart' to his face. He thought of all the dates he wished he could take Will on. He thought about how they'd hold hands and Will would smile and look at Nico like Nico was his world and Nico would think- 'wow. That's my future.' Will would ask, 'what,' and Nico would fondly smile, 'I love you,' and Will would blush and light up.

Maybe now those tender moments would never happen. 

It felt like the sun had stopped shining in his mind. Nico reached into his pocket for his ray of sunshine- Will had told him that if he ever found himself feeling lonely, to reach out towards the sun and take a ray of sunshine, put it in your pocket, and that way, you're never truly alone. Nico closed his eyes, holding his closed fist to his chest, wondering when his sunshine would return to him. 

Nico felt like he was in a suffocating swarm of warmth, walking like his body was the only thing that was truly there. He didn't feel real anymore. He barely had a grip on time. But here he was, on a walk. Because Will would want him to take care of himself. Will would worry every day, and when he came back, Nico wanted to be able to say 'I'm okay'. 

Nico wasn't hungry for breakfast, but he managed something light, because he wanted to eat for Will, to live for Will, to engage in his hobbies for Will. He didn't want to take care of himself, but he would- for Will.

He went back outside and took a deep breath, and sat by Percy on the steps. "Will's got to go away for a while."

"And you need me to make sure you stay on top of self care and make sure you don't isolate yourself?"

"Yeah," Nico replied, and Percy bumped their shoulders together.

"He told me to find you every day and ask if you were okay and to tell you he loves you, he misses you, and he's okay."

"He's probably having a panic attack right now," Nico replied with a dry half laugh, "but I needed to hear that."

"Hey," Percy said gently, "want me to teach you to surf so you can impress him when he gets back? You could do it together then."

"Thanks, Percy, Nico replied quietly, taking another deep breath. Not being alone lifted a weight off his shoulders. He would be okay. He would get through this. And he was definitely buying a puppy for Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Also babe if you're reading this ily 💗💜💙


End file.
